No!
by LeighLand94
Summary: AU one-shot. Harry learns Snape is his father and does not appreciate it.


'Good afternoon, Harry,' Dumbledore greeted.

'Good afternoon sir.' Harry looked around the room. The Headmaster's office was the same as ever. With one exception, that is. Severus Snape was standing in the corner. In all his black and greasy glory. However, there was something wrong with the man. He was paler than usual and seemed oddly nervous. His usual sneer plastered his face.

'You are probably wondering why I have called you here?' Dumbledore stated. Harry nodded, but said nothing. 'Severus would you like to explain or should I?' The greasy-haired man jerked his head in the negative. Snape wasn't talking. Harry felt a sense of foreboding. 'Fourteen years ago I placed you in your aunt and uncle's doorstep with the intention of keeping you safe.'

Fifteen year old Harry kept his eye roll in check. He had heard this just days ago. 'I know sir.'

Dumbledore twinkled at Harry, 'A secret has been kept between two people for the last fourteen years. Lily Potter was your mother...'

This time Harry did roll his eyes, 'I know sir.'

'...but James Potter was not your birth father.'

Silence. Harry sat looking at Dumbledore blankly, but he was getting angry again. Harry looked at Snape and then back to Dumbledore. Looking the old sorcerer in his eye Harry asked in a calm voice, 'Who is my father?'

A beat. 'Professor Snape.'

Harry laughed softly for a few moments. He pinched himself. 'Of course it's not a dream,' he mumbled. 'So Snape is my...what did you call it...birth father?'

'Professor Snape and yes.'

Harry shrugged. He looked at the wall on his left before turning back to the Headmaster. A week ago he would have yelled, but he could not muster up the energy. He had done all his yelling and screaming that the night Sirius died. 'Why are you telling me this?'

'You know about the prophecy now. Professor Snape and I have agreed that it would be best if you go and live with him...'

'No.'

Dumbledore came short, 'I beg your pardon?'

'No. Hell no.'

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Harry with sympathy, 'I understand you are going through a lot, but unfortunately you have no say in the matter it had been decided. You will go to Prof...your father's home for the summer.'

'No!' Harry said shaking his head. 'You can't make me?'

'You will find Mr. _Snape_ that I can.' Snape seemed to find his voice.

Harry sat there stewing in his anger. He would kill himself before he went to live with Snape. 'No. Why would I want to trade Petunia for him...for you?' Harry's breathing had become ragged. 'At least she only had a frying pan. Who knows what you will do to me. No.'

'Frying pan?' Snape sputtered.

'He will not hit you, Harry,' Dumbledore said frowning.

'You're damn straight 'cause I'm not going,' Harry said firmly.

'We will not argue, Harry,' Dumbledore said with power in his voice. 'You will go. We will place charms on your person...'

Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second. 'No...' Snape made to grab Harry, but the youngest seeker in a century dodged the older man. 'Everyone knows I was telling the truth...' he trailed off softly.

'I beg your pardon?' Dumbledore said.

'They know I was telling the truth,' Harry stated in a louder voice. 'About Voldemort, all those Death Eaters, and Sirius. Have you read the newspapers Headmaster?' Dumbledore eyed Harry through narrowed blue eyes. 'You are the old hero. They look to me now.' A feral grin plastered Harry's face, 'They owe me. These people owe me big time. And to make matters worse they expect me to fight for them. If you make me live with him...I won't fight. If you make me live with him I'll let Voldemort win and this world will burn!'

'What about your friends Harry?' Dumbledore asked playing his hand well.

Harry shook his head, 'If they cared about me they would understand and would run for their lives.' Harry stood tall despite his shaking, 'You are no longer Chief Warlock or Supreme Mugwump. You defeated Grindelwald over fifty years ago and failed with the last dark lord. You are just the Headmaster of a school. If there was any time for me to use my Boy-Who-Lived card it is now. I. Won't. Go.'

Harry turned to the man who claimed to be his father. 'What happened? My mother didn't want you?' Snape flinched violently causing Harry to grin happily despite the situation. 'I don't even what to know how. You have had fifteen years to be something to me. I. Don't. Want. You. Let's make a deal. You treat Gryffindors with respect and I won't drop a line to Voldemort about you buggering a muggleborn and fathering me...his worst enemy.'

'Mr. Potter!' Dumbledore thundered.

'Think I won't do it? I hate you. I hate you both.'

'Now Headmaster, what say you?' Harry asked.

'Very well Mr. Potter. You win for now.' Harry snatched the door open and walked out slamming it behind him. Harry gulped a few breathes to calm himself. He was a Potter. His name was Harry James Potter. No matter what Dumbledore and Snape said. He was James Potter's son.

He swallowed harshly before marching down the corridor. He needed to speak with Neville and Susan Bones.


End file.
